The Truth About Daniel's Past
by Jessi-Jane1
Summary: Discontinued. Daniel has never really told anyone the truth about his past. But now for the first time since he started working for the SGC he is going home.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Jackson was working in his office in the underground base at Cheyenne Mountain. He was researching ancient Roman gods. The Go'uld were starting to appear in more of earth's history than originally thought. He needed a break but refused to take one. As if sensing his exhaustion Teal'c walked in to distract him.

"Daniel Jackson, Vala is taking the money of some of the captains in a most disconcerting manor." Teal'c said from the door way.

"What. Is. She. Doing. Exactly." Daniel asked some what annoyed. Vala was a former theif and had no moral values what so ever. Originally he found her to be annoying at best and despicable at worst. But two years ago he thought he had lost her to an enemy called the Ori. Then six months ago when they finally defeated the Ori she had shown up on an Asgaurd ship and was beamed down into the gate room where the base was welcoming back Gen. Jack O'Neill. They started dating sort of a month later. Since that time it seemed he was the only one who could control her.

"She is betting them horribly at poker." Said Samantha O'Neill. She and Jack had decided to in Jack's words "forget those damn rules." They basically decided since the SGC was like is own little branch of the military that some rules could be changed. The fact the President himself wished them good luck himself and attended the wedding had nothing to do with it.

"Oh. Is that all. For a minute there she was doing something…indecent." Daniel replied.

"Oh she is. After you lose a hundred dollars, you start losing clothing." Sam said with a laugh.

He groaned and got up from his desk to go stop his girlfriend. Gods he loved that word.

Daniel had come home for the first weekend in months. He put the fresh groceries in the refrigerator and decided to have a beer. He was about to grab one when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"…Danny?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Catherine."

"Cat?"

"Hey Danny. Look I'm sorry to call…"

"No. It is great to hear from you. So how is Canada? Better question. How is Mason?"

"He…he's okay I guess. Danny are you coming next week. I mean I think it would mean a lot to Mason if you did. I mean it's been twenty years."

"Yeah Cat I'll be there. In fact I'm flying out in two days. I have two weeks off from work. I'm even leaving my beeper at home. Look Cat…I'm…I'm sorry about the last twelve years. I'll try to explain when I get there. If you're husband doesn't beat my face in."

"Well if Mason did it would not be more than you deserved. Oh shit I got to go Mason is coming in and I am not supposed to talk to you."

With that the girl, Catherine, hung up. Daniel grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and pulls a picture out of a drawer. As he looked at it he thought about the conversation with Jack O'Neill three days ago.

_"Hey Jack. I need a favor." Daniel asked nervously._

_"Sure Danny. What is it?" General Jack O'Neill asked from behind his desk._

_"I need two and a half weeks off."_

_"Whattttttt?"_

_"Look I have got to go to England. If I don't I…well I could die."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Jack, trust me. I need to do this. It is very important that I go."_

_"Alright Daniel, but you got to explain when you come back."_

_"I will."_


	2. Chapter 2

Vala stood in line at an airport not far from Cheyenne Mountain. She was steaming mad. How could he. First he becomes distant, then he starts acting weird, and now he was leaving the country. Daniel had told her not a month ago that he loved her and now he was leaving her for…for what?

"All boarding flight 39 for London. All boarding flight 39 for London."

As she boarded the plan Vala wondered for the umpteenth time that day if she was doing the right thing by following Daniel. It was a total invasion of privacy. Then she thought that he could have a secret lover and she continued walking onto the plane.

Daniel walked up to the door and took a deep breath. He had been in England for two days and was just now coming over to see his mother-in-law. He pushed the button that sent a bell ringing throughout the house. Just then a boy about fourteen or fifteen answered the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the boy asked with hostility.

"George behave yourself." A voice commanded from inside. "Who is at the do…oh my star! Is it really you? Have ye finally come home?" A stout red headed woman said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hello Mrs. Wesley. Long time no see." Daniels said slightly nervous.

"Oh Har…Danny I told you before call me mum. Now come in before you caught a death of a cold." The lady replied.

As Daniel was hurried inside Vala stood across the street spying.

"What the fudge is going on?"

Back inside the house Daniel walked into the living room and was promptly slugged in the nose. When he finally looked up he was slapped, punched, punched, punched, and punched again. No one hit him twice.

"I guess I deserved that. Look I am so sorry that I have not come back for twelve years it is just…well you see…Oh damn it! Damn the American government and it's top secret military project that you can't tell a soul about. Look I would explain if I could but one you would think I'm batty and anther I could get into serious trouble. Don't give me that look Catherine. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. That look that says that you think I'm just the biggest trouble ma…" Daniel didn't get to finish his sentence do to his cell going off. Instead of stepping out of the room he took the call there.

"Damn it Jack! What do you want?"

"Vala is missing Daniel. And we think she followed you to England."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (sob) Harry Potter and Stargate do not belong to me. If they did I would be Mrs. Daniel Jackson. (Yes Beth I said I'd be his wife. Not you. ME!)

**_Last time on The Truth About Daniel's Past_**

"_**I guess I deserved that. Look I am so sorry that I have not come back for twelve years it is just…well you see…Oh damn it! Damn the American government and it's top secret military project that you can't tell a soul about. Look I would explain if I could but one you would think I'm batty and anther I could get into serious trouble. Don't give me that look Catherine. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. That look that says that you think I'm just the biggest trouble ma…" Daniel didn't get to finish his sentence do to his cell going off. Instead of stepping out of the room he took the call there.**_

_**"Damn it Jack! What do you want?"**_

_**"Vala is missing Daniel. And we think she followed you to England."**_

"Jack I must be coming down with something because I thought you just said that the crazy stalker lady who won't ever leave me alone followed me to England."

"Yeah Danny I did."

"Why me. Fine I will find her and deal with it. But Jack I think I might just strangle her before sending her back to Colorado." Daniel said through gritted teeth. "Bye Jack." He then hung up.

At the airport on the other side of London General Jack O'Neill hung up his phone and turned to Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill, Teal'c, and Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

"Well time, he is completely and totally pissed. Lets find Vala and go home while managing to avoid Daniel." Jack said with enthusiasm.

"Sir, the part of the plan where we avoid Daniel is going to be hard seeing as we will find Vala where ever Daniel is." Sam said with just a hint of worry in her voice.

"Damn. Well turn on his tracer and lets find him." Jack said in a sigh.

"Tracer, sir?" Mitchell asked some what confused.

"Yes tracer. We had a tracking device implanted in the back of his neck a few years ago due to the fact he is always getting kidnapped." Teal'c explained

"Well kiddies lets go!" Jack exclaimed.

"Look guys can we cast a privacy spell cause truthfully I can't remember all your names and I do need to address ya'll."

The red headed woman pulled out a wooden stick said some strange words the room then glowed pink.

"That's better. Now Bill, Charley, Fred, George, I mean George, Fred, and Ron look I am extremely sorry that work has kept me away for so many years I really am. There really is no excuse. Well there is but again I can't explain. Look I'll…" the door bell rang at that moment. "Can't I finish one thought without being interrupted?" As he said this the red headed woman left the room and came back a minute later with none other than Vala.

"Danny, darling longtime no see." Vala said with a huge smile. "And who are your handsome friends? Hi, I'm Vala."

"Why are you here?" Daniel said through gritted teeth.

"Harry who is she and why is she here?" Hermione asked.

"Harry? Who's Harry? Gods that is a stupid name!" Vala exclaimed.

"I'm Harry." Daniel said with a slight bit of annoyance. At that exact moment Vala noticed Daniel's busted nose.

"Who hit you?"

"Who didn't! Look Vala why are you here?"

"Because you rushed off and even Jack, nosey bastard that he is, doesn't know why."

"Vala…" Daniel just hung his head in defeat. "I would like you to meet my best friend and brother-in-law Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione, and his brothers Bill, Bill's wife Fleur, Charley, George, I mean Fred, that is George and his mum. I don't know who the kid is."

"I'm Harry George Weasley, Ron is my dad. But want to hear something really cool. My godfather is, get this, Harry Potter!" Is that not wicked cool. Though Dad does hate him I don't know why." The teenager said with enthusiasm.

"Okay then. Um any way, Vala I'm hear visiting them. Okay now you know why I'm here so leave." Daniel said.

"No. That is the worst explanation you have ever said. I'm not leaving without you!" Vala screeched.

"Harry I'll ask again, who is she?" Hermione asked slightly impatient.

"This is my girlfriend, Vala." Daniel said with a semblance of a smile.

"Is she muggle?" Fred and George asked.

"I most certainly am not!" Vala said indignantly.

"Yes you are and no it is not an insult." Daniel said.

"Oh, well, okay then. Wait do they know about the SGC?" Vala asked.

"No."

"Okay. Wait a damn second. In-laws! Your Married! Again!" Vala screamed.

"Was. I was married. Her name was Ginny. She was Ron's little sister. She died twenty years ago. Every year I would go to the cemetery and place two dozen roses on her grave. That is until twelve years ago when I started working for the SGC. I have not been here for twelve years and they now hate me. Hence the broken nose." Daniel said sadly.

"And you can't tell them the truth because of the contracts so you look like a jackass. I understand now." Vala said doubtfully.

"What contract?" Ron asked at the same time Hermione said "Harry James Potter tell us what is going on right now."

"I can't it is top sec…" here again Daniel is interrupted by the door bell.

Mrs. Weasley went to get it. She came back a minute later with Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Mitchell. The minute they walked in people started talking at once.

"The gang is all here." Vala laughed

"Sam!" shouted in shock at the same time Sam shouted "Bill?"

"Shut up!" Daniel yelled. "Thank you. Now we will get to why you four are here in a moment but first Bill you know Sam?"

"Yeah, it has been what twenty five years?" Sam nods her head. " I lived in America for about a year and while I was there Sam and I dated."

"Okay. Jack stop growling. Bill is married to Fleur." Daniel stated calmly.

While this was going on Vala who decided she wanted attention walked over to where Charley was sitting and sat on his lap.

"Well as interesting as all this is how about me and you get to know each other a little more intimately."

"Daniel, Vala is up to her old tricks again." Mitchell said with a yawn.

"Vala get off his lap and Charley you might want to check and see if she took your wallet. Now back to you assholes. What in the gods names are you doing here?"

"We are here to get Vala. I figured that you needed a break and this is the first one you have ever asked for in the eleven years we have been working together. So I forced Sam and the team to come with me to get her."

"You forced us! Jack you are so sleeping on the sofa when we get home." Sam shouted at him.

"Lord why me. I would rather face Voldermort or Apothis than deal with you people. This trip was suppose to be simple but no you guys had to follow me. The only way this situation could get worse is if Malfoy was here." Daniel yelled.

A second later the door bell rang.

Thank you ever one who as read this story. I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Another thanks to those of you who have reviewed. It is much appreciated.

Peace Out,

Jessie-Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (sob) Harry Potter and Stargate do not belong to me. If they did I would be Mrs. Daniel Jackson. (Yes Beth I said I'd be his wife. Not you. ME!)

Hey ya'll. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Even those who did criticize me. I appreciate your help. So I am now on Chapter Four. How the hell did that happen? Any ways with out further ado here it is.

Last Time: _"Lord why me. I would rather face Voldermort or Apothis than deal with you people. This trip was suppose to be simple but no you guys had to follow me. The only way this situation could get worse is if Malfoy was here." Daniel yelled._

_A second later the door bell rang._

As the door bell rang Fred turned to his twin and cussed.

"George, if the person at the door is who I think it is, well Harry is going to go bloody nuts!"

At the moment Bill (he had gone to answer the door) walked in followed by the blond haired ferret himself, Draco Malfoy.

"_Potter_, you finally came crawling back like the pathetic loser you rea…" Draco did not get to finish his thought due to the fact that Jack punched him in the mouth.

"I don't know who the hell this Potter person is, but I get the distinct impression that Potter is Daniel. So let me tell you something, who ever you are, Daniel is part of my team and no one, I mean no one messes with what is mine. Got it!" Jack yelled.

"I too will take measures to ensure you do not verbally or physically harm SG1." Teal'c stated with his right eyebrow raised.

"If either of you harm my husband I will curse your balls off!" screamed Fred.

"Wait you married Draco? I thought that you and Lee Jordon were a couple. Course that was twelve years ago." Daniel said with a shrug."

"You knew he was gay!" all the Weasleys asked.

"How he only came out to use two years ago?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I knew. He asked me out when I was in my fourth year." Daniel said nonchalantly.

"You asked out…" Draco was cut off by Fred "Draco, sweetheart, his name is Harry. Please do not say his name like it is a cuss word. And of course I asked him out. He is just so gorgeous. Who wouldn't ask him out. Plus don't act so surprised, I know for a fact that in your first year you had a slight crush on him."

"Daniel, buddy, has your life ever been normal? And another thing, how in the blue blazes do you know these people?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes Cameron I have had a normal day. The day before I got dragged to Colorado. In fact for six years before that my life had been normal. And as for how I know these people well, before her death I was married to their younger sister, Ginny." Daniel explained.

"Vala, I think you and Daniel make a great couple, I really do, but with his track record, I would dump him." Sam said with a laugh.

Right out side of earth's atmosphere there is a big Go'uld ship. A beam of light blue light beams from the ship to a museum in London. In the throne room of the ship a man kneels before another.

"Master Bal, I am not worthy to judge your plan, but are you sure that that man, Snape, can destroy Daniel Jackson?" the man on the floor said.

"No, I know he will fail. But Snape will provide the distraction we need. Earth will be ours very soon." Bal said with a laugh.

Back in the living room of the Weasley's home in muggle London Sam and Vala were having an argument over Sam's loyalty to Daniel.

"I was kidding Vala." Sam tried to reassure the irate alien.

"Shut up you…" At that moment a beam of light broke through the window and hit Daniel square in the chest.

"Oh my god! Harry has been hit by a full body bind." Hermione said as Daniel stood back up.

"I'm okay mates, just fought it off like I use to do. Shit though. I have not been hit with one of those since before the fight with Voldermort. No, wait a second. The last time I was hit with one of those was right when I was about to finish Voldermort and Snape tried to stop me. Not that it worked or anything." Daniel said.

As he explained Ron would cringe every time he said Voldermort.

"Mate how many times I got to tell you, don't say that name?" Ron asked.

"Ron Voldermort (Ron cringed) is dead." Hermione said soothingly.

"That is what everyone said last time." Ron replied.

"Ron I destroyed Voldermort. He is not coming…" Daniel began but Draco interrupted.

"He is back. Voldermort is back."

Sorry for the cliffy but I love drama and suspense. Thanx for the reviews but I want at least 10 more before I post chapter five.

Also if you like X-men check out my friend Starr Sparks story _X-men Evolutions: Picking up the Pieces._ It is a little different but I am absolutely sure you will love it.

Peace out

Jessie jane


	5. Chapter 5

To My Loyal Readers (How ever few of you that there are),

I know that I have not update in quite a while. Please forgive me. I will not be continuing this story. I have lost sight of my original objective as to where this story is going. I also went back and discovered quite a few flaws in the story line itself. I am deeply sorry.

Peace-Out

Jessie-Jane


End file.
